cartooncartoonfridaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Schedules
This is a collection of schedules during the 1999-2003 run of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Alterations or preemptions of programs will be noted. NOTE: This page is a work in progress. June 11-November 5, 1999 Preemptions *'August 20, 1999:' Cartoon Cartoon Weekend *'September 24, 1999:' A special Yogi Bear Show ''with new Yogi cartoons (''I Am Weasel and The What a Cartoon! Show only) November 12, 1999-March 31, 2000 Preemptions *'December 10, 1999:' The premiere of the Dexter's Laboratory special Ego Trip (Cow and Chicken and Dexter's Laboratory only) *'December 24, 1999:' The 24 Hour Christmas Party *'December 31, 1999:' The Jetsons Millennium Marathon April 7-June 2, 2000 June 9-August 18, 2000 Preemptions *'August 18, 2000:' Due to the length of the Sheep in the Big City pilot, the "Host Pick" and ".com Pick" segments of The Cartoon Cartoon Show were dropped. *'August 25, 2000:' Cartoon Cartoon Weekend September 1-November 10, 2000 22 November 2000 - 17 January 2001 (UK) 19 May - 7 June 2001 (UK) Cartoon Network June 8-August 17, 2001 Preemptions *'August 10, 2001:' Samurai Jack movie premiere (Dexter's Laboratory and The Premiere Premiere show only.) *'August 24, 2001:' Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Weekend Alterations *'October 26, 2001:' Cartoon Cartoon Fridays permanently changes their time frame, and is extended from *7pm through Midnight. August 24-26, 2001 NOTE: This was during the CCF Big Pick Weekend . 8th - 25th September 2001 (UK) July 19th 2002-August 2002 Sep 6th 2002-Oct 25th 2002 6 December 2002 - February 2003 (UK) March - 17 April 2003 (UK) Cartoon Network Time Program 7:00pm Codename: Kids Next Door (NEW SHOW) 7:30pm Justice League 8:00pm Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? (NEW SERIES) 8:30pm Sneak Peek: Duck Dodgers 9:00pm Ed, Edd and Eddy 9:30pm Courage The Cowardly Dog 10:00pm Batman Beyond 10:30pm The Powerpuff Girls 11:00pm The Powerpuff Girls 11:30pm Dexter's Laboratory April 25-May 29, 2003 Preemptions Powerpuff Girls Movie 5th - 24th September 2003 (UK) Time |and| Program With 7:00pm Dexter's Laboratory 7:15pm Ned's Newt 7:25pm The Magic Roundabout 7:30pm Codename: Kids Next Door 8:00pm The Powerpuff Girls 8:30pm Cow and Chicken 9:00pm Batman of The Future 9:30pm I Am Weasel 10:00pm Johnny Bravo 10:30pm Johnny Bravo 11:00pm Courage The Cowardly Dog 11:30pm Samurai Jack 12:00am Fat Dog Mendoza 12:30am Ed, Edd and Eddy 1:00am Cow and Chicken 1:43am Gadget Boy 2:00am Ed, Edd & Eddy 2:30am Dragon Ball 3:00am Cow and Chicken October 3-31 2003 NOTE. This Was Rebranded To Fridays At The Time. 2 November 2004 - January 2005 (UK) February, 3-November 4, 2005 NOTE: Each Show is Hosting by a different Cartoon Cartoon Star. 29 January - 25 May 2010 (UK) Cartoon Network Time and Program With 8:00pm Flapjack 8:30pm Johnny Test 9:00pm Chowder 9:30pm Ben 10 9:55pm I'm a Dinosaur! 10:00pm Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 10:30pm The Cramp Twins 11:00pm Dexter's Laboratory 11:30pm Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes 12:00am Cartoon Cartoons: Cow and Chicken 12:05am Courage 12:15am Dexter's Lab 12:30am The Powerpuff Girls 1:00am Camp Lazlo 1:30am Cow and Chicken 1:55am RobotBoy 2:10am Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 2:30am Best Ed! 3:00am Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 3:30am Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 4:00am RobotBoy 4:20am Ben 10: Alien Force 4:40am Skatoony 5:00am The Cramp Twins 5:15am The Cramp Twins 5:30am World of Quest January 30-November 27 2010 Time Program 7:00am The Jetsons 7:30am The Flintstones 8:00am Scooby Doo Where Are You? 8:30am Looney Tunes 10:30am Tom And Jerry 11:30am The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest When CCF Returns 2016 NOTE: This schedule is for when the block returns. It's a little bit extended, changing the time frame from 5:00pm to Midnight. On occasion, some shows are shown twice. Category:Transcripts